


A Wicked Game

by Harbinger



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Creepy Pitch, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, FrostFrost, Loki being creepy, M/M, More Pairings to Come - Freeform, Snark Kings, allusions to sex, cliffhanger like woah, hints of Dom/Sub, idk what else to tag xD, short fic, this is tumblr's fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harbinger/pseuds/Harbinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost and Loki make for odd bedfellows to begin with. After Loki learns of Pitch Black, the Trickster god makes the decision to find the defeated Nightmare King for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So when I started rping Loki on tumblr, I met a Jack Frost role player. Our characters hit it off incredibly well and started hanging out (read: sleeping together). After I finally watched RoTG, I decided that if Pitch and Loki ever teamed up, we'd all be fucked. This is what my brain gave me. May continue, will depend on how it's received. I suck at titles. Sorry.
> 
> Characters are, obviously, not mine.
> 
> Edit: After speaking to my Jack, decided to continue this. Next chapter to come within the coming days. I don't know as of yet what the length will be.

Winter was leaving. While there was still a sharp chill in the air over night and during the early mornings, and while snow still sheeted gently over the soil and city, it was gone in a slush of half-iced water by noon. Water sloshed underfoot when the denizens of New York City walked, none of them bothered by it because they had all grown so very used to this sort of up and down weather. However, there were few out; apparently it was some religious holiday, Easter, or so they called it.

Dark emeralds slid from where the television was running a report on the weather over to the balcony, watching the slighter, smaller frame out there. His little Frost had come over about two hours ago, just before the melt of the snow had begun. The elder god had been pleasantly surprised at how the sprite had latched onto him with greedy fingers and a hungry mouth and it had not taken them long to reach the bedroom. Jack was nothing if not impatient when it came to claiming, though Loki never let him forget exactly who was in charge.

The grace with which the god rose was lazy and elegant, long limbs carrying him out into the air that was now sharp and heated against his bare arms. It was, perhaps, a sign of true trust between the two that each left themselves so physically, mentally, and emotionally bare to one another. Neither were armed and Jack’s hoodie still hung over the side of Loki’s bed.

The sprite did not move as the god came up behind him, cool, strong arms wrapping around the lissome body. The subtle lean backwards by Jack was not missed by Loki, who smiled just slightly. Jack was not quite tall enough for the Trickster to lean down and rest his chin on the pale head of hair comfortably but he did so anyway. The fresh scent of winter – crisp, cold, clean – entered his nasal passages and the god inhaled deeply, unashamedly burying his face in his younger lover’s tresses for a moment.

“Who is Pitch?” The Trickster god questioned softly after lifting his head away.

Now the winter spirit went rigid in his arms but made no move to pull away. He also made no move to answer.

“You were talking in your sleep earlier, after.” A pale hand slid under the hem of a tattered shirt to rest softly on the flat, pale stomach. He felt the tremble of muscles under his palm. “You kept mentioning someone called Pitch Black and how he was not going to win.”

Jack shifted under the hold that the taller male had on him, recognizing intimately the possessive need for dominance that Loki had. The winter spirit swallowed thickly before he managed to speak. “The answer will anger you.”

“Will it?” Loki murmured, bending down to press his lips softly against the alabaster tendrils. “Tell me,” the god rumbled in the same tone of voice he used as a command in bed.

His little Frost shivered slightly but obeyed now, telling Loki of the Guardians’ fight against Pitch Black, who sought to cover all the world in darkness and doubt and fear. Jack told him of how he had joined with the Guardians against the evil bringer, how they had beat him down and how the shadows had taken him away to be imprisoned and punished.

Loki did not miss the similarities between himself and this Pitch Black. “And it does not bother you that I am essentially him?” His question was not cruel, not said in a way to upset the spirit, though it was clear he did.

“You are not him! You’re not…” The frostling trailed off as though seeing Loki for the first time.

“Evil? Cruel? Merciless? You know that I can be, my little Frost.” A dark chuckle left from Loki’s throat as he lured Jack back inside. “But you enjoy it, I know. It can be our little secret.”

A few hours later, Loki rose from the bed and dressed in silence. A single glance was shot towards the sleeping, nude form of Jack before he turned on silent boots and teleported out. It took very little time and effort to track down the trail of the shadows and soon Loki found himself standing over a slightly sunken bit of earth. A very cold smile twisted his lips up to expose his teeth. The god dissolved into an array of moths and dove down into the soft earth, following the tunnel until he solidified back into his form at the entrance of a huge cavern.

He could hear the murmur and whisper of shadows as well as a presence that told him he was not alone. Loki inhaled slowly, keeping himself calm despite the darkness. “My name is Loki,” he said calmly, voice echoing faintly. “And I have a proposition for you.”

From behind him, the tenebrous form of Pitch Black appeared. “I’m listening.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm sorry. This is rather late xD I've actually had this finished forever and only just came back to it this morning. I still don't really have a coherent plot in mind for them yet, other than a general "Loki and Pitch team up to take over the world, Jack just sighs and shakes his head at them, and eventually they all hook up." xD But here you go and I'm sorry again for the wait.

“So you’re Loki,” Pitch murmured, ghosting around the god until they stood face to face, staring one another straight in the eyes.

“That I am,” the Trickster god replied calmly, sweeping a look over the Nightmare King. Golden-silver and green eyes slid over one another, appraising and testing, curious.

Pitch’s dark lips drew back into a slight smile, exposing only the barest hints of sharp teeth darkened by the shadows. “I’ve heard quite a bit about you over the eons, Trickster. Tell me, is the horse bit true?”

Anger flashed through the dark eyes and the smile on the King’s lips grew even wider. “Is it true that you ended up getting your ass kicked by a bunch of children’s tales?” Loki returned softly, voice dripping malice.

Now there was anger in the pale voids of the Nightmare King and around him, the shadows trembled under the feeling of rage. “I seem to remember hearing something about you being carted back to Asgard with your tail between your legs and a muzzle over your mouth.”

They were toe to toe now, each one looking for another verbal dagger to throw and after a moment, Loki exhaled and took a step back. “Shall we call it even and get on to business?”

The dark being smiled, recognizing that the god had submitted the fight in order to move on to bigger and better things and tipped his head slightly to show that he understood. “Very well. You said that you had a proposition for me. What might this be?” A motion of his hand summoned Loki further into the depths of his hellish cavern.

Loki hesitated for a moment, disliking the enclosed, dark space but after a second or two, stepped forward calmly to follow after the other male.

"You seem uncomfortable," Pitch commented as they came out into the wide space that he preferred to spend most of his time in. The dark king shifted along the shadows until he could settle down on his throne.

Loki's eyes narrowed as he came to stand before the throne, arms coming up over his chest. "Suffice it to say this is not my preferred environment," he replied quietly, the green orbs narrowing further in a warning not to push further.

The Nightmare King shrugged, having already read the fear and recognizing that it would be pathetically easy to scare the god if needed. "Very well. Now, tell me, what proposition have you come to make with me?"

The god's lips bent into a cruel smile. "You know of the group known as the Avengers as well as their keepers, SHIELD." Loki stepped closer, still smiling. "As you know, they dealt me a great disservice some years ere. I'm not the type to let such a thing go...unpunished. What I want from you, Nightmare King, is quite simple, really." Loki's smile widened. "Assist me in taking them down and I will give you this world. You can cover it in darkness and fear and death; I care not what you do with it."

Pitch chuckled, deep and low. "You make a beautiful offer, Loki. And what of your little Frost?"

Loki stilled for half a second before his muscles relaxed again. "You will not touch him," he intoned simply, lips curling back in an icy smile of warning.

"Oh, someone is possessive. I do wonder what you'd do to stop me from touchi--"

He did not get to finish as Loki shot a blast of emerald energy at him. Shadows rose around the king instantly, protecting him. For a long moment, the two stared one another down, the tension in the room as thick as the shadows were.

"Your point is made quite clearly," Pitch murmured, sitting back down from where he'd abruptly rose in preparation for a fight. "Very well, then, Trickster. I'll help you to take your enemies down and I'll leave your little pet alone and in return, you give me this world to rule."

The Trickster god watched him, head tilted slightly with his eyes narrowed. "And what will you do with the Guardians?"

Few things scared Loki; the smile that twisted the thin, dark lips of the Nightmare King did, however. "I will end them," Pitch said simply, a dark chuckle escaping from the confines of his throat.

Loki chuckled softly as well, tipping his head forward in recognition of an equal; it was not often he found someone worthy of being called that, after all. He stepped back, preparing to leave this dark, dank place when a raised hand stopped him.

"I do not think, really, that there is a great need to threaten you," Pitch began quietly, his strange eyes never wavering from the god's. "However, Loki, be advised that the consequences of failing me will be...severe."

"As will the consequences for you failing me," the god retorted in silky tones, his smile twisted murderously on his lips. With that said, he vanished.


End file.
